Arigato, Nii-san
by xShinobu-chin
Summary: Misaki POV. Nunca antes había tenido una discusión con nii-san. Me dolía tanto el hecho de que no me comprendiera, de que no haya decidido apoyarme, el que... quisiera separarme así de Usagi-san. Papá y mamá... ¿Ustedes me comprenden? ¿Ustedes... me comprenderían?
1. Prólogo

**Hola mis lectoras/es. Comenzaré con un muy pequeño prólogo. Cabe mencionar que hace mucho tiempo no me dedico a la escritura y espero no tardarme con ****este fic. Que lo disfruten n.n**_****_

**NOTA:**_** Contenido Lemmon. Si eres intolerante a textos con contenido Yaoi te recomiendo no leer lo siguiente. Los personajes de este texto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con otros fics es mera coincidencia. **_

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Sus frías manos lo despojan de la poca ropa que tiene encima, y toca su clara piel desnuda, haciéndole doblar por esa reacción del frío de sus manos, mientras la tivieza de sus labios marcan su cuello, produciéndole escalofríos de gusto. El castaño deja salir suaves y casi inaudibles suspiros, su vello se eriza y se contrae su abdomen. Aunque trate de esconderlo, su cuerpo admite que le gusta sentir su tacto; sentir su aliento detrás de la oreja, despeinando sus cabellos. Y a demás, otra cosa lo delata: una muy notoria erección. Cuando el peligris lo nota suelta una risa queda. Eso causa molestia a su pequeño amante porque ha sido descubierto de su excitación y sin decirle nada sabe lo que él quiere, aunque casi siempre, le hace decirlo. Siempre logra adivinar sus pensamientos.

Estando debajo de él, siente su caliente piel rozar con la suya, frotando sus mejillas cuando Usami aprisiona con sus labios la oreja de su amante y pasea hasta su fino cuello, haciendo succiones, saboreando. Sus pequeños brazos le obigan a abrazar a su adulto amante. El hombre mayor tiene un poco de prisa, pues lo prepara rápidamente para comenzar: humecta con sus dedos mojados su entrada y lentamente va introduciendo su viril. Le causa dolor y la petición de que se quede quieto unos segundos se escapa de boca de Misaki. La impaciencia le invade y comienza a moverse, lastimándo a su amante un poco, pero lo hace de tal manera que termina siendo placentero para ambos.

-¿Te gusta? -Suena de boca de Usami y, aún sin escuchar respuesta, sabe que su amante lo disfruta tanto como él, porque éste primero ha soltado sonidos de goce, sonidos que sólo Usami logra hacerlos aparecer. Las embestidas se hacen más constantes, sus respiraciones chocan disolviéndose con el exterior, sus sudores se mezclan como el sellado de un pacto.

El pequeño le abraza aferradamente, atrayéndolo hacia él para sentir su respiración en su cuello. Parecía enloquecer.

-Misaki... Misaki. -Resuena dentro de sus oídos, sin embargo no puede responder. Le ha robado la voz, ha absorbido hasta sus huesos. No sabía incluso, a pesar de estar cansado, de dónde sacaba tanta energía para llenarle de eso. Se sentía a punto de estallar. Habían estado tantas veces juntos de esa manera que ya sabían de memoria cada milímetro de sus cuerpos, cada reacción en cada rincón, conocen ya sus respiros, sus deseos y caricias.

Con pequeños hadeos y al mismo tiempo que su amante, el de cabello gris pronuncia su orgasmo. Sus vientres han quedado bañados de esa cosa emergente de su tallo.

Dejó caer su pesado y exhausto cuerpo sobre el de su amante, se ha quedado sin aliento. Los latidos agitados de sus corazones se unen, como haciendo uno solo.

Siente, dentro de su pecho, la necesidad de hablar, de exprimir lo que ha llevado por 2 años dentro de su pecho; arde, le oprime demasiado, le desborda la mente, como una olla de presión a punto de estallar...  
-"_Usagi-san... Te amo" _ Esas palabras que, al final, terminan siendo un _"Te quiero, creo"_ Esas palabras le causaban tanta desesperación, al igual que al asunto de su hermano que venía pensando desde tiempo atrás, el hecho de contarle por fin acerca de su relación con su tutor. Era lo correcto, pensaba él.

* * *

** Eso es todo el prólogo, sólo una probadita de lo que está a punto de suceder n.n **

**Espero subir pronto el capítulo uno.  
Si te ha gustado no dudes en comentar, compartir o sugerir. Tu opinión es respetada **


	2. Capítulo 1

**NOTA:**_** Contenido Lemmon. Si eres intolerante a textos con contenido Yaoi te recomiendo no leer. Los personajes de este texto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con otros fics es mera coincidencia. **_

* * *

"EL VIAJE"

Misaki Pov

_Bueno, voy a comenzar... No sé qué escribir exactamente. El psicólogo me dijo que debía detallar mis sentimientos y todo tipo de pensamientos para que yo pudiera lidiar un poco más ante situaciones que pudieran afectarme, no veo el caso de tener que escribir en un diario todo eso, en fin. Quizá sea una terapia funcional._

_Ese día de nuevo se me había hecho tarde. Cuando miré el despertador me di cuenta de que me había despertado media hora más tarde de lo acostumbrado. ¿Se habrá quedado sin sonido el despertador? No, más bien, fue culpa de Usagi, como siempre. Siempre que regresa de la Editorial descarga su enojo y estrés conmigo. _

_Me levanté inmediatamente vi la hora, ya no me daba tiempo de ducharme antes de preparar el desayuno, si lo hacía probablemente Usagi se despertaría e inmediatamente quisiera comer algo y no quería hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo. Estaba cansadísimo, así que lo dejé dormir un rato más mientras yo preparaba un desayuno exprés. Era viernes y a demás tenía que ir a la Universidad._

_Justo cuando comencé a llevar los alimentos a la mesa Usagi bajó las escaleras aún adormilado, pero ya duchado, perfumado y bien acorbatado y se sentó para esperar el desayuno._

_"_Ohio~_" Saludó desganado y le respondí. Serví su desayuno y me senté frente suyo a desayunar y acompañarlo. _

_"_Es un poco tarde, ¿Irás a la Editorial?_" Pregunté un poco preocupado. Si ese baka llegaba tarde a la editorial lo regañaban y él se enfadaba con ellos, y yo terminaba pagando los platos rotos... Más bien, mi trasero. _

_Me extrañé un poco al escuchar su respuesta "_No, iremos a la playa_" Me respondió autoritario. _

_"_¿A la playa?_" Respondí con asombro. Hubiera creído que se trataba de un viaje de trabajo, pero..._

_"_Sí..._" Tardó un poco en terminar de hablar, pues daba masticadas y sorbos a su café. "_Iremos a la playa, tendremos un viaje de amor por nuestros más de 2 años juntos_" _

_No supe qué decir al momento, solamente estallé de vergüenza disfrazada de molestia por planearlo tan espontáneamente. Naturalmente me dio un calor de pies a cabeza, algo así como emoción porque estaba esforzándose por mí, aunque su decisión de viajar haya sido muy egoísta. Un viaje de improvisto, me hizo faltar ese día a clases y al trabajo, y, como siempre, fui yo quien dio la cara por él ante Aikawa-san._

_"_¿Hoy mismo? ¿Qué hay del trabajo y la Universidad?_" Le pregunté exaltándome un poco. Eso de faltar a clases no me gusta, siempre quiero ir al paso de la clase._

_"_Terminé el escrito. Sólo será un día que faltes. Ya he avisado a la Editorial y están de acuerdo, me sirve como material de escritura_" Respondió convincente. _

_Creí lo del escrito terminado porque días antes revisé accidentalmente su calendario y supuse que estaría bien salir, a demás que mencionó que le serviría como material de trabajo. No me opuse ante sus planes. ¿Desde cuándo habría planeado ese viaje? Siempre tan fortuito. Di un sorbo a mi café y luego hablé. _

_"_¿Por qué decidiste tú solo ese viaje a la playa?_" Le pregunté directamente, mirándolo con inquietud._

_"_Porque si te hubiese preguntado hubieras escogido algo simple_" Respondió acertante. Me conoce muy bien, con exactitud._

_Luego de esa charla y del desayuno me mandó a hacer mi maleta, me tomé mi tiempo, pues ya no había prisas para asistir a la Universidad, supuse que sería sólo el fin de semana y empaqué poca ropa y lo indispensable para mi higiene. ¿Debía aceptar todo eso de parte de Usagi? Comencé con ese tipo de preguntas. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era causarle problemas pero, en realidad, fue ahí donde comenzó el gran problema de mi vida. Después de empacar limpié la cocina y fregué los trastes, revisé que todo estuviera en orden, acomodé el lazo de Suzuki-chan y salimos de la pequeña mansión, entramos al lujoso deportivo rojo, tan llamativo que llama mucho la atención, sobre todo en la Universidad. Creo yo que ya todo mundo sospecha mi situación de vida con Usagi. ¡El viaje a la playa comenzó!_

_"_Hubiera preferido viajar en tren_" Hice el simple comentario_

_"_¿Sí? ¿Y eso?_" Respondió el tonto de Usagi con una sonrisa divertida. A veces es algo raro._

_"_Bueno, creo que es menos aburrido_" Respondí._

_"_Hmmm. Hay mucha gente. Ir con tanta gente es molesto_" Tenía algo de razón, hasta ese punto. Pero, luego de que escuché lo que dijo después, enrojecí de mucha vergüenza. "_A menos que quisieras que rentara un tren para hacerte el amor como aquella vez_" Agregó tan cínicamente. Yo ya no sabía dónde meter la cara. Sentía enardecer por dentro. Grité._

_"_¡Decir algo de ese tipo tan espontáneamente provocaría un accidente!_" Dije regañando. Usagi sabe bien cómo hacerme perder el control de mis emociones._

_"Sigues siendo el mismo" Me dijo sonriéndome, al principio no entendí lo que quiso decir con eso, Parece ser que soy un poco ingenuo. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

_El viaje se me hizo corto, me la pasé contándole a Usagi de mi infancia y aunque él no haya dicho mucho de sí me sentí bien con eso. Pronto llegamos al hotel, era gigantesco y muy elegante. Bajé del auto para poder mirarlo mejor_

_"_¡Sugoii! ¡Es enorme!_" Dije cual niño emocionado._

_"_¿Te gusta? Perdona que no haya sido uno de los mejores_" Habló Usagi disculpándose. _

_"_No no, sí me gusta. Todo lo que venga de parte de Usagi-san me gusta_" Dije sinceramente, de verdad estaba muy agradecido._

_"_¿De verdad?"_ Preguntó normalmente, a mi parecer... _

_No había notado su perversa sonrisa por estar distraído observando al trabajador del hotel que se ofreció a llevar nuestro equipaje en cuanto llegamos y mientras otro hombre llevaba el auto al garaje. Yo respondí SÍ con naturalidad y asentí con la cabeza. Usagi se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso en los labios, tomándome con fuerza de la cintura. ¡Yo y mi gran bocota! Me escapé rápidamente y acto seguido limpié mis labios con el dorso de mi mano. Estaba seguro de que los hombres habían visto todo el espectáculo aunque se hayan hecho los ciegos. Yo me sentía hervir de vergüenza. Podía sentir un palpitar en mi rostro y esa sensación de caída en el estómago. _

"¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Estás loco?!"_ Grité alborotándome, ese tonto me había abochornado mucho._

"Dijiste que te gustaba todo lo que viniera de mi"_ Me respondió pareciendo inocente, ¡pero ese de inocente no tiene nada!_

_Después unos cuantos regaños de mi parte seguimos caminando hacia la recepción _"Baka, pero no en frente de todos. Hay momentos y lugares para esas cosas."_ Seguí regañando. Puedo asegurar que el chico del equipaje se dio cuenta. En seguida fuimos atendidos. Teníamos reservación en una de las mejores suites; con vista al mar, una bañera gigante, una fuente de León y una cama enorme. Una vez que el chico del equipaje salió de la habitación Usagi cerró la puerta, se aflojó la corbata y se quitó el chaleco para luego lanzarme a la cama._

"U-Usagi... ¿Qué haces?"_ Reaccioné estúpido y sonrojado. Era obvio que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. _"Usagi-san..."

"Dijiste que hay lugares y momentos para estas cosas"_ Me respondió sin apartar su lujuriosa mirada de mi acariciándome también por debajo de la ropa. Me sonroje mucho. A pesar de que siempre pasan estas cosas no logro acostumbrarme por completo a sus acciones. Intenté resistirme, pero me fue imposible. Siempre lo es así. Esa vez me dejé hacerme de él, con deseo... Como otras veces. _

_Cuando acalorados terminamos el acto decidimos ir al mar, disfrutar de la brisa y la hermosa vista, ordenar algo para beber y comer, construir castillos de arena, enterarnos bajo ésta. No fue completamente así. Nunca antes me había sentido tan tranquilo, sentado a la orilla del mar, detrás de una gran roca dándonos sombra, las olas chocando contra mis pies y Usagi a mi lado escuchando mis palabras. Últimamente, a causa de éste diario, siento más la necesidad de que me escuche, aunque él no me cuente mucho de sus cosas. De cualquier manera logro enterarme de algunos deseos cuando leo sus libros Yaoi._

_Se nos había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con mis palabras, el cielo se coloreaba de tonos rojizos, un hermoso atardecer. Me entró de pronto un profundo sueño, sentía mis ojos arenosos y pesaban mis párpados, me recosté sobre la arena seca y llegó a mí la oscuridad. _

_-  
Usagi tomó mi mano y no dejaba de sonreír. Se me hizo muy raro y mi alarma de peligro se entendió, sabia dentro de mí que algo estaría por sucederme. Mi alarma nunca falla. Atento y con la guardia en alto esperé a que hablara. Lo mire cautelosamente, nervioso de lo que estaría por suceder._

"Misaki... ¿Estás listo?"_ Me preguntó con su mirada desviada de la mía._

"¿Listo? ¿Para... qué?"_ No comprendía a lo que se refería con eso, por eso titubeé un poco._

"Para que me tengas abajo"_ Respondió sin trabas, agregando sin vergüenza algo más: _"Es tiempo de que pongas en acción todo lo que te he enseñado"_ Ardí de pena. _"Quiero que Misaki me haga el amor"

_Yo, sin embargo parecía ponerme de mil colores. Sentí que el estómago se me salía por la garganta: esa sensación que sientes cuando caes desde lo alto. No pude decir nada, sólo quise ocultar mi roja cara debajo de la tierra y no salir nunca ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir esas cosas? _"Entonces di lo que dijiste al final aquella noche"_ No pude recordar que era eso a lo que se refería, pero mi mente parecía bloqueada, me esforzaba demasiado para recordar. Luego lo recordé, recordé la realidad ajena a esa realidad que vivía en ese momento. _

"¿Qué noche?"_ Pregunté para asegurarme de que no se tratara de ESO._

"Lo de ayer al final"_ Sí... Claro que se refería a eso. Mi mente dentro de esa realidad lo recordaba, sin embargo mi mente en la realidad en la que pertenezco no lo recordaba._

"N-no sé de qué hablas"_ Intentaba escabullirme de eso... "_Seguramente lo habrás soñado ahh ahahaha"_ No lo logré. Sabía que hacerme el desentendido no funcionaría, pero aún así lo hice. Usagi soltó mi mano, agachó la cabeza, parecía triste... 'Parecía' y caí en su engaño. _"¡Ahh, espera! N-no te pongas así"_ Intenté calmarlo. _"Yo, etto... Ehh hehehe... Sí lo dije, pensé que ya te habías dormido, por eso se me hizo fácil decirlo. Gomen"_ Confesé, me sentía culpable. _

_De pronto la sonrisa de Usagi regresó aún más perversa que antes. Estúpido Usagi, siempre me hace confesar. Nunca se lo había dicho tan claro como aquella noche en la rueda gigante. No esa palabra. Siempre fue un 'Te quiero' pero en ésta ocasión se trataba de algo más profundo, algo más que un 'Te quiero' Es vergonzoso decirlo que siempre termino diciéndoselo de forma indirecta, o agregando un 'Tal vez' al final. Comencé a regañarle, más bien, gritarle y aunque fuera mucha mi molestia a Usagi no le importó y me jaló hacia él, recostándose sobre la arena y teniéndome a mi encima suyo, sujetándome de los brazos para que no escapara. _

"Ba-basta ¿Qué haces?"_ Me sonrojé un poco. _"Nos van a ver"

"Mira a tu alrededor, estamos solos."_ Recorrí toda la playa con la mirada. Era cierto, estábamos completamente solos. _"Renté esta zona de la playa sólo para nosotros, disfrutémosla"_ Ese baka, siempre actuando de manera egoísta. _"Dime lo que me dijiste ayer, al final."_ Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, él siempre sabe cómo hacerme sonrojar. _

"¡Ba-baka! Eso es algo que no se puede decir tan fácil cada vez que tú quieras"_ Y eso es algo muy cierto, al menos lo es para mí. _

"Si no puede decírmelo con palabras, dímelo con acciones"_ Me quedé callado. Ahí fue cuando comprendí a lo que se refería con lo de tenerlo abajo. A veces soy un poco ingenuo y Usagi siempre se aprovecha de eso. No me sentía seguro en poder iniciar. Una vez lo intenté y no tenía la experiencia necesaria. _"Te he enseñado muchas veces ¿No sabes hacerlo?"_ Me dijo en tono burlón, sabía que me estaba provocando, a lo que yo le respondí con un tartamudo 'Sí puedo hacerlo' y comencé entonces. A partir de ese momento todo es raro y confuso._

_Me acomodé más hacia él, abrí mis piernas y me coloqué sobre su pelvis, casi sentándome sobre su abdomen y me incliné para besar sus labios. Desabotoné su camisa, por cierto... Sólo a él se le ocurre ir a la playa con traje. Desabotoné su camisa y besé su cuello, el viento soplaba travieso y revolvía mis cabellos, al igual que hacía erizar la piel de Usagi al desnudarlo. Llené de calor su cuerpo con mi tacto... Podía sentir su erguida entrepierna rozar, sobre la ropa, con la mía. Sus frías manos me acariciaban el abdomen. Rápidamente fuimos despojándonos de la ropa, el viento y la brisa de la mar se incorporaban a nuestro ambiente. Me incliné para besar vorazmente sus labios, casi podía devorar su boca pero decidí probar de su suculento cuello. El momento estaba llegando y, a pesar de ser una de las primeras veces yo ya tenía en mente todo lo que iba a hacerle._

_Comenzó a jugar con mi entrepierna, deslizando su mano sobre ella repetidas veces por encima de la ropa, haciéndome gemir. _"U-Usagi, si continúas así pronto voy a..."_ ¡Gyaaa! me abstendré de detallar mis reacciones. Ya bastante hago al escribir todo esto._

_Sentía que no podría aguantar más y que estallaría pronto. El tacto de sus manos siempre me estremece. _

"Tócame Misaki, acaríciame"_ Dijo tomando mi mano para ponerla sobre su tallo y la hacía deslizar de arriba hacia abajo así como él aún seguía haciéndolo conmigo. Tenía todo es en mis manos, exactamente sabía lo que tenía que hacer, supe cómo hacerlo a pesar de no haberlo hecho antes, me jaló suave del cabello hacia él para besarme en los labios y luego decirme '_Te amo'_ con su irresisti... Con su típica sonrisa. Pude sentir mi corazón latir muy rápido que creí que en cualquier momento se me saldría por la boca, estaba muy nervioso, pero era mi oportunidad de hacer lo que siempre había querido hacer. Besé nuevamente su cuello, su pecho, incluso sentí la curiosidad por lamer uno de sus pezones y lo hice, estaba endurecido pero al tacto con mi lengua se sentía suave. Sentí un poco de vergüenza pero no me detuve ni titubeé, de hecho siento más vergüenza al recordarlo que en ese momento. Podía oler el perfume de su pecho, esa agradable fragancia que deja por toda la casa cuando no está fumando. Besé su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta el abdomen, haciendo mi camino, dejando mi rastro por su piel haciendo que soltara para pequeños suspiros sólo para mí. Pasé mi lengua y rodeé su pequeña cavidad hasta que finalmente llegué a esa zona afelpada. _

"Misaki... Métela a tu boca y succiona"_ Sentí en ese momento molestia, como si no hubiera necesidad de que me dijera qué hacer y con molestia lo hice. Tomé con una mano su hombría y la meneé un poco para luego introducirla dentro de mi boca. Acaricié con mi lengua la cima de su tallo percibiendo a la vez un sabor algo amargo y cálido. Comencé entonces a jugar con él dentro de mi boca, con esas ganas de mordisquearlo y apretarlo, lamerlo y sentir su textura, cada detalle con mi lengua. Los gemidos de Usagi emprendían tan resonantes cuando comencé a succionar _"Haré que sufras por todo lo que me has hecho soportar, muahahaha"_ pensé. Parecía buena idea al momento, así para cuando escuchara las súplicas de Usagi pidiéndome que pare yo haría que escupiera. Demonios Misaki, ¿Hasta en una situación tan irreal eres tan tonto?_

_Comenzaba a retorcerse y a nombrar a medias mi nombre _"Misa... Misa... Misa..." "Ésta es mi venganza"_ pensé y en seguida esa fiera me tomó suave de los cabellos _"Misaki, voy a estallar"_ Reí al escucharlo decir eso con su voz tan estremecida, estaba sufriendo... o al menos eso creí. Justo iba a sacar su pene de mi boca y continuaría con mi mano, ¡Pero ese idiota! Traté de alejar la cabeza pero él, al contrario, la hundía más para evitar que yo me alejase. Intenté gritar para que me soltara, pero mis 'gritos' fueron inútiles. Sentí de pronto líquido caliente y amargo escabullirse dentro de mi boca, casi me ahogo y en mi intento desesperado lo eché detrás de mi garganta. ¡Me lo había tragado!_

_Con fuerza y rapidez me quité de ahí _"¡Kyyyyaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhh!"_ Grité entre tosidos, siendo luego interrumpido por uno de los besos de Usagi, me quitó de la boca lo que había quedado de su propio veneno. Lo aparté de mí empujándolo, pero la verdad eso que había acabado de suceder me había gustado... Sentí unas ganas tremendas de besarlo, devorar sus labios y me abalancé sobre él, tumbándolo de espalda sobre la arena. Tomó mis manos y las pasó rosando suave de su pecho hasta su abdomen _"Acaríciame"_ Dijo con su rostro deseoso de poseerlo. Humedecí su entrada y acomodé mi miembro para comenzar a meterlo, apretaba mucho, pero se sentía tan relajado que no hubo problema al entrar. No pude ver su rostro al momento de introducirme, sólo sentí su cuerpo contraerse un poco y mencionó mi nombre con voz ronca y rápidamente le callé con mis labios, besándolo. Me comprendió, entendió que quería silencio. Sabía que quien dominaba en ese momento era yo. _

_Laguna mental; creí que esas cosas eran difíciles que ocurrieran y que sólo cierta gente padecía de ellas, pero ésta vez me sucedió a mí. Lo último que recuerdo de ese acto fue que, al abrir los ojos, me encontraba recostado sobre él, abrazándolo... y sentí un gran apocamiento que ruboricé de inmediato, y de un brinco desperté. Yo estaba recostado sobre las mantas que habíamos llevado y Usagi sentado al lado mío con un balde de cangrejos que había acabado de capturar. Había sido un sueño... Un sueño que ese día no dejaba de repetirse en mi mente, ¡kyaaa! era tan vergonzoso para mí pensar en eso. Había tomado a Usagi en mi sueño y... ¡Dios! Me sigue dando pena al acordarme._

"Misaki, has despertado"_ Me habló al mismo tiempo que yo me sentaba y me tallaba los ojos. _"Se ha hecho un poco tarde... Ah, mira lo que he conseguido"_ Se acercó a mi cuando me puse de pie y me mostró feliz el balde lleno de cangrejos. A veces siento que él es como un niño mimado y caprichoso. Me ruboricé un poco cuando se acercó, pues aún recordaba lo que había soñado. _

"Ahh, sí..."_ Dije ruborizado. Comencé a recoger las cosas para ir al cuarto de hotel, pues, como había dicho Usagi, se había hecho tarde. Caminamos hacia la entrada del hotel ya con nuestras cosas. _"Oye, no te dejarán meter eso al hotel"_ Advertí, pero ese Usagi siempre hace lo que quiere._

"Sería una lástima... pero reservé la zona y puedo disponer de todo lo que haya en ella."_ Me respondió insolente._

"¿Pretendes llevarlos a casa? ¿Dónde los pondremos? El departamento está lleno de colecciones tuyas."_ Regañé un poco porque es verdad. Cada vez Usagi mete cosas y más cosas a la casa. Tiene una colección de osos Suzuki, una escala de un ferrocarril a medias, el marimo, juguetes y demás sarta de desorden cuando hace sus escritos. En dos ocasiones me he quedado atrapado bajo una avalancha de osos de peluche._

"¿Debería comprar un departamento más grande?"_ Me dijo. Para él, hablar de gastar dinero es algo muy fácil._

"¡No gastes dinero en un espacio innecesario! Deja ese dinero para tu vejez."_ Dije, sin embargo me respondió con una sonrisa._

"Quizá debería darle algunos a Takahiro"_ Insistía._

_Caminamos a través de obi y llegamos al ascensor, en donde sorpresivamente Usagi me besó mientras esperábamos éste. _"¡N-no actúes tan precipitadamente, baka!"_ Agaché la cabeza con molestia._

"Nadie nos está viendo"_ Tan deslenguado. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y una voz en su interior nos saludó._

"¡Misaki, Akihiko! ¿Qué hacen aquí?"_ Esa voz se me hizo tan familiar. Claro... Nii-san: Mi gran problema frente a mis ojos. Me sorprendí de verlo ahí; un hotel lujoso, un lugar privado, nii-san con sueldo medio... fue inconveniente. El lío que se hubiera armado en ese momento si nos hubiera visto a Usagi y a mí besándonos... Momento. ¡Él me besó a mí!_

"¡Takahiro, qué sorpresa!"_ Tendió la mano a mi hermano para saludarlo formalmente. "_No esperaba verlos por aquí"_ Posteriormente tendió la mano a onee-san, la esposa de mi hermano, a lo que ella respondió amablemente._

"Gané éste viaje por ser el mejor empleado en 3 trimestres"_ Respondió alegre mi hermano, agregando una pregunta un tanto incómoda _"¿Y ustedes? ¿También de viaje de negocios?"

_Temí que si Usagi se apresuraba a responder dijera algo inapropiado, así que respondí rápido. _"Sí, un viaje de trabajo"_ Reí nervioso, se notaba mucho en mí mi intranquilidad _"A Usami-san le pidieron escribir una nueva novela y lo mandaron aquí para que se acoplara con el ambiente y la experiencia para poder escribir"_. Le respondí, obviamente era mentira. _"No quiso dejarme solo en casa. Le dije que estaría bien, pero ya sabes cómo es"_ No dejé a nii-san decir ni una sola palabra porque yo no paraba de hablar _"Estamos apurados, Usami tiene mucho trabajo, nos vamos a la habitación. Pueden visitarnos, adiós"_ Me despedí rapidísimo y a jalones me llevé a Usagi de ahí, nos metimos al elevador y llegamos a nuestro piso, corrí jalando a Usagi detrás mío y nos metimos a nuestra habitación. Sentí un poco de alivio._

_Caminé hacia el baño, con la mirada de Usagi fija sobre mí, presentía que me diría algo. _"Misaki..."_ Escuché seriamente de él. _"Voy a ducharme, tengo arena pegada en el cuerpo"_ Dije evadiéndolo. Me apresuré a entrar y cerré la puerta, me quité la ropa, abrí el agua caliente templándola con un poco de agua fría y me metí a la ducha. Sentir el agua caer sobre mi cuerpo me hizo relajar un poco. Acaricié mi cuerpo para sacar los restos de lodo que tenía sobre el cuerpo y levanté el rostro para que el agua cayera sobre él. No había notado su presencia hasta que sus frías manos tocaron mi pecho cuando me abrazó por detrás_

"Usagi-san ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ Pregunté alarmado girando mi cuerpo para verlo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre asustarme así? _

"Vine a bañar a Misaki"_ Respondió arrogante, besando mi mejilla._

"¡¿Qué?! S-suéltame"_ Mi cara se puso roja, no pude verla, pero sí pude sentir ese bochornito recorrer mis mejillas. Me aparté de él quitándome con violencia sus brazos de encima _"T-tú y yo no podemos estar desnudos en el mismo lugar, es peligroso"_ Eso era cierto siempre que... bueno. No hace falta decir lo que ocurre cuando estamos en esas condiciones. _

"Misaki"_ Me habló en tono serio. Quise pasar de ello. _

_"_Quiero ducharme en paz"_ Me giré dándole la espalda y agaché la cabeza. No quería oírlo decir nada, siempre que me habla en ese tono es para decirme algo que no me gusta escuchar. _

"Misaki... ¿Has considerado contarle a Takahiro de lo nuestro?"_ Quise ignorarlo, pasar de sus palabras, pero tenía razón. Era tiempo de decirle a Nii-san. No podía seguir ocultándolo... Sí podía, pero no era correcto. Decirle a Nii-san que quiero estar con Usagi siempre, decirle que quiero a Usagi, decirle que lo amo. Me tomó por los hombros y me giró para contactar nuestras miradas, pero en vez de eso sólo mantuve la cabeza agachada, mirando hacia un lado._

"Sí... lo he pensado"_ Respondí con tono serio, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, quería que me abrazara. _"Lo he pensado, de pronto se me viene la idea de contarle, pero me olvido de eso y dejo de pensar porque... no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar"_ Era cierto. Desde hace un tiempo que ya me había hecho a la idea de que tarde o temprano tenía que contarle, mi situación académica estaba cambiando y pronto acabaría la Universidad, ya no tendría razones para tener que quedarme en casa de Usagi, así que, si quería quedarme al lado de Usagi, tenía que decirle cuanto antes pero... tenía miedo, no me sentía capaz de cargar con todo yo solo, no me sentía seguro de poder enfrentar a Nii-san. Toda esa inquietud fue transmitida hacia Usagi._

"Yo estaré contigo, le diremos juntos"_ De nuevo estaba leyendo mi mente, _"No te dejaré solo en esto"_ Inmediatamente le abracé con fuerza, tanto que quizá se sorprendió de ello. Levantó mi rostro y me besó en la frente, mi corazón palpitó muy rápido y, como siempre, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Me sonrió y supe que estaría conmigo siempre._

_A pesar de que sus palabras y él son egoístas, cuando me sonríe de esa manera me siento protegido por él. ¿No me está mimando demasiado? No quiero llegar a ser tan dependiente de él aunque más bien, él depende un poco más de mí que yo de él. ¿El necesitar sus besos es depender de él? ¿El esperar el momento en el que me toque con sus manos es depender? Me siento como un niño._

_Permanecí abrazándolo, todo eso que me dijo me hizo tranquilizar un poco, todo eso que me dice me hace no poder evitar amarlo tanto. Me empujó con fuerza contra la pared y me acorraló sujetándome de los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y con su otra mano me abrazaba por la cintura. Solté un gemido ahogado cuando mi piel contactó con la fría pared _"¿Q-qué te pasa?"_ Tartamudeé ruborizado. _"¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti provocándome de esa manera?"_ Dijo ronco a mi oído. En seguida mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja y acto seguido ya estaba besando mi cuello y hombros. ¡No pensé en las consecuencias de mi afecto! Ese rato lo pasamos metidos en el baño, bajo las gotas de agua caliente, es por eso que dije que es peligroso estar desnudos ambos en un mismo lugar._

_Ésta vez no diré más detalles... Sólo me hizo suyo... de nuevo. _

* * *

**_**Aww, perdón por la tardanza. Algunas me han pedido que continúe con éste cap y ya está aquí, después de tanto tiempo, lo que pasa es que había estado ocupada estudiando para mi examen de admisión y no he podido tener mucho tiempo disponible la pc, así que me he puesto a escribir todo en la tablet y luego a checar la ortografía para poder publicarlo, el epílogo también lo escribí en la tablet, por eso se me pasaron varias faltas u.u **_**

**Si te ha gustado no dudes en comentar, compartir o sugerir. Tu opinión es respetada **


	3. Capítulo 2

**NOTA:**_** Los personajes de este texto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con otros fics es mera coincidencia. **_

* * *

"APOCALIPSIS"

_La mañana siguiente... ese día me levanté tardísimo, mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, parecía como si me hubiera ejercitado muy duramente la noche anteri-o-r... Ah, claro... seguro fue por culpa de ese viejo. Desperté y no sentí a Usagi a mi lado me y enderecé para buscarlo con la mirada y al no verlo en la habitación me levanté a buscarlo mencionando su nombre para que me respondiera. Presté atención al notar silencio y escuché un ruido y lo seguí hasta encontrarme a Usagi sentado frente a su computador portátil, escribiendo lo que parecía ser un trabajo para la editorial. Siempre es lo mismo en cada viaje. Me acerqué un poco más sin intensión de causarle interrupciones._

"¿Trabajo de nuevo? ¿No habías terminado en casa?"_ Pregunté aún ya suponiendo su posible respuesta._

"Son sólo 10 páginas, las terminaré pronto y las enviaré a Aikawa-san por e-mail, es algo rutinario."_ Respondió convincente. Siempre ha sido la misma respuesta y pocas veces es como él dice, pero siempre logra convencerme. ¿Está bien confiar tanto en él? Supongo que sí, de otra manera no estaría con él. _"Toma un baño, pide algo a la habitación y alístate porque iremos después con Takahiro."_ Me ordenó serio. _

_No quería que ese momento llegara pero tendría que suceder tarde o temprano. Tomé un baño bastante relajante y yo solo, tal como debería ser siempre. Me relajé un poco. Aparentemente no tenía por qué preocuparme tanto, digo, Nii-san no es un ogro o una persona sin sentimientos, así que no tendría por qué oponerse a lo nuestro, pensé. El ya tenía a una persona a la cual él ama y seguro debía comprenderme, a demás, ya no soy un niño al que tengan que estar cuidando siempre. Esa fue mi determinación en aquél momento y convencido de ello terminé mi baño, me vestí y me arreglé y ordené el almuerzo. Para eso Usagi ya había terminado de hacer su redacción... Ese idiota, siempre que salimos de viaje o a alguna cita, escribe sobre ello para añadirlo a su colección de libros yaoi, viejo pervertido._

"¿Tú no vas a ducharte?"_ Pregunté al entrar a la recámara, secándome el cabello con la toalla._

"Ya lo hice, antes que despertaras"_ Respondió con un semblante fresco, ¡Debería estar cansado con tanta actividad nocturna en la cama! _"Sólo estoy esperando para tomar el almuerzo juntos"_ Se acercó a mí y comenzó a frotar mi cabello con la toalla, como era muy común que lo hiciera. Me agrada ese gesto suyo._

_Permanecimos en silencio un rato, mis pensamientos me mantenían distraído y no dejaban de rondar en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo se sentía Usagi? ¿Estaría igual de nervioso que yo? Miré su cara y no pude evitar ruborizarme, un sentimiento recorrió mi interior, fue un lapso como cuando te dejas caer desde lo alto, así sentí cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron... eh, bueno, casi siempre siento eso cuando él me mira... naturalmente desvié la mirada para romper contacto pero mi esfuerzo no fue el suficiente. Me sujetó de la barbilla con brusquedad, insistiendo que mantuviera mi mirada sobre la de él. Si accedía de inmediato a su capricho terminaríamos en la cama, o en el baño, o en donde al jovenzuelo le placiera tomarme. _

"Misaki, mírame"_ Insistía._

"N-no, d-déjame ya"_ Me negué titubeante._

"¡Misaki!"_ Me llamaba cada vez más fuerte, poniéndose más testarudo y molesto. _

"No, si te miro me dejaré llevar y..."_ No logro entender cómo ese idiota logra hacer que diga cosas en mi propia contra. O quizá soy yo tan idiota que no sé cerrar la boca. _

"Ah ¿Sí?..."_ Sonrió perversamente. De esas sonrisas que dan miedo. _"¿Qué pasa entonces si hago esto...?"_ Besó mi cuello mientras sostenía mis brazos por detrás mio. Succionaba. Fue una acción a la que me costó resistirme y que admito que me hizo animarme a dejarme hacer, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo evitarlo. _

"Su-suéltame... pmmmfgg"

"¿Por qué no simplemente evitas los forcejeos y accedes de inmediato? Sabes, eso es mucho tiempo perdido"_ Me dijo acosándome con su lívida mirada. _"O es que... ¿Te gusta resistirte para que yo te convenza poco a poco?" _Gyaa, ¿Es posible que pueda mantener la cuenta de las veces que ese idiota me ha hecho sonrojar así? _

_Cerré los ojos y apreté los párpados. Había mucho silencio y eso me ponía nervioso. Oportunamente llamaron a la puerta._

_"¡Ahhh, el servicio a la habitación!" Pensé, y forcejeé un poco para pedir al supuesto trabajador del hotel que entrara. _"¡Entre, por favor!"_ Hablé en voz alta y en seguida pude notar un gruñido de molestia por parte de Usagi. _"Usagi-san, suéltame. Se llevarán una mala idea si nos ven así._" Le pedí a Usagi creyendo que éste me soltaría. ¡Qué ingenuo! _

_Me sujetó con más fuerza y me pegó más hacia él _"Que nos vea, no me importa. De hecho no me importaría que sepan que tú y yo nos queremos y que juntamos nuestros ****** y..."

"¡C-calla!"_ Lo interrumpí con un rojo gesto de molestia y un golpe en la cabeza, lo único que pude hacer antes de ser atrapado por sus labios, dejándome en silencio. _

"Disculpen por venir tan temprano, yo..."_ Saludaba alegre una persona, quien, al toparse con tal escena, terminó convirtiendo totalmente sus emociones. _"¿Pero qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?"_ SHOCK... Usagi forzándome, yo aparentemente inocente para mi hermano, porque había sido Nii-san quien entró a la habitación y no el almuerzo como yo había pensado. _

_Dirigí la mirada hacia donde provenía su voz y... no me gusta recordar aquella expresión suya. Inmediatamente que nos dimos cuenta Usagi me soltó._

"Onii-san, ummh, yo..."_ No podía hablar, era como estar atrapado dentro de un sueño de esos de los que no puedes ni moverte, y que, por más que hables, no emites sonidos. Su rostro mostraba mucha molestia, como sorprendido y asustado, como si hubiese visto la peor de las cosas. _"N-nii-san, hermano, no es como tú crees"_ Dije tratando de calmarlo pero me ignoró caminando hacia Usagi para atacarlo. _

"¿Tú? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a abusar de mi hermano?!"

"Takahiro... cálmate"_ Respondió Usagi intentando tomarlo de los hombros para calmarlo. Nunca había visto a Usagi de esa manera, su expresión me tocó el corazón. _

"Puse a Misaki en tus manos, te di mi confianza y abusaste de ella, confié en ambos y así me pagaron."_ Había dicho Nii-san levantando la voz un poco. _"No estoy seguro de lo que suceda entre ustedes, pero lo que acabo de ver me hace pensar que han estado engañándome todo éste tiempo para estar juntos, y no quiero ni imaginar todo lo que han hecho a mis espaldas..."

_"Molestias, las estoy causando" Me dije a mí mismo, el ver cómo dos amigos como ellos tienen esa clase de confrontación me hizo sentir culpable. Tenía razón, pues varias veces Usagi había hablado con labia para lograr que me quedase con él en ocasiones que mi hermano quería llevarme con él. Estuve tan metido en mi mente en ese momento que no prestaba atención a las cosas que decía Nii-san, solamente lo escuchaba hablar, como un ruido cualquiera sin prestarle atención. _

"Sabía que meter a Misaki a tu casa causaría problemas con el tiempo, así que... he tomado una decisión."_ Dijo nii-san. Pude escucharlo tan claro y presentí que lo que estaría por decir no era nada bueno. _

"Yo... nii-san..."_ Impotencia verbal. _

"He decidido, desde ahora, hacerme cargo de Misaki."_ Dijo severo._

_Usagi en silencio dirigió la mirada hacia mí. Sabía cómo se sentía, pude notarlo en sus ojos. Le dolía. "_Nii-san..."_ Intenté nuevamente, traté de avalentarme pero no fue suficiente, ¡Rayos! No podía._

"Y nos iremos lejos, donde no puedas volver a vernos."_ Dijo nii-san caminando hacia mí._

_Sentí un gran nudo en la garganta. Mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas que intentaba retener. Sabía que Usagi no mostraría esa emoción enfrente de nii-san. Tenía que elegir, tomar una decisión. Estar con Usagi o... o no volver a verlo nunca más. Simplemente no podía. ¿Cómo nii-san iba a ser tan inhumano como para no permitir que siga viendo a Usagi? ¿Cómo iba a ser tan duro al querer alejarme de él? _

_Quería estar con Usagi y tener el apoyo de mi hermano, pero sé que no puedo tener todo lo que quiero. _

"Nos vamos ahora mismo"_ Instó nii-san y de nuevo esa impotencia me invadió. Me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia la puerta y yo accedí y caminé con él._

_Usagi tampoco hacía ni decía nada, creo que en su posición ya había hecho demasiado, pues no intentó detenerme. Habrá estado de acuerdo en que es con Nii-san con quien debo estar, pues él ya varias veces me lo había dicho. No... Más bien... creo que se sentía tan inepto como yo. "Adiós, Usagi" pasó por mi mente en ese instante. _

_Volteé a mirar a Usagi. Sus ojos, sus lágrimas queriendo salir y cómo me miraba, su expresión... Miles de recuerdos se aglutinaron en mi mente; sucesos divertidos, vergonzosos, tristes, felices. Como aquella vez en que ensucié a Suzuki-kun con udón y tuve que reemplazarlo. O aquella otra ocasión en la que Usagi me pedía decorar su plato como si fuera un niño y que quería comer salchichas en forma de pulpos. Aquellas salidas al supermercado. O aquellas otras ocasiones en las que muchas veces he intentado decirle que lo quiero y que por mi timidez no puedo y siempre pago por las consecuencias de eso._

"No iré contigo" _Dije nervioso y me zafé de su agarre dando tres pasos hacia atrás._

"¿Qué dices?"_ Preguntó nii-san con gran asombro. _

"N-no iré contigo, dije"

"Misaki..."_ Escuché por parte de Usagi, a lo lejos y dejé de prestar atención a sus palabras._

"Quiero que vengas con tu familia"_ Ordenó nii-san con la voz un poco fuerte, caminando hacia mí y a punto de tomarme de nuevo del brazo pude esquivar su captura._

"Soy mayor de edad y ya no tienes autoridad sobre alguien que quiere hacer su vida. A demás, Usagi es mi familia también."_ Hablé, escupitajo verbal. ¿Eso era un acto de amor? ¿Querer estar con Usagi en vez de querer estar con mi familia no me hacía alguien egoísta? "Así que... no importa cuántas veces lo intentes, no me separaré de Usagi, porque yo... lo amo" Justo eso es lo que hubiese querido decir, ¡pero gyaaa! Siempre seré un cobarde. Esto fue lo que dije: _"Así que... me quedaré con Usagi, porque él me necesita y me siento muy bien a su lado, me gusta cuidarlo y cocinar para él. Me gusta la compañía de personas como él y a demás es importante para mi"_ Fue todo lo que pude decir en ese momento. _

"¿Es así? Está bien. Creí que tendrías un poco de consideración por todo lo que he hecho por ti. Será mejor que me vaya."_ Se dirigió serio hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir dijo: _"Piensa un poco en la familia que te ha dado todo lo que ha podido sólo para verte feliz"

_Y después de haber dicho eso salió, cerrando suave la puerta detrás de él. "¿Habré hecho mal?" Pensé. No se puede tenerlo todo en la vida. _

_"Nunca antes había tenido una discusión con nii-san. Me dolía tanto el hecho de que no me comprendiera, de que no haya decidido apoyarme, el que... quisiera separarme así de Usagi-san. Papá y mamá... ¿Ustedes me comprenden? ¿Ustedes... me comprenderían?" Pensé y en ese momento me giré para ver a Usagi, me apenaba verlo así. Me acerqué tímido a él y levanté su rostro lloroso y traté de mirarle a los ojos. _"Usagi-san... ¿Estás bien?"_ Pregunté, a lo que él se puso de pie y me abrazó fuertemente._

"Creí que me separarían de Misaki, estoy muy feliz de tenerte"_ Me dijo con voz débil, pude sentir sus lágrimas sobre mi hombro, justo como aquella fría noche. _

_"Te amo" Es lo que tendría que haberle dicho, pero en vez de eso, le golpeé en la cabeza. _"Baka... ¿Cómo crees que me iría y te dejaría solo? Si no sabes ni siquiera preparar un huevo..."_ Sentí que debí cortar ese ambiente tan pesaroso. No era bueno ponernos tan tristes en ese momento. Eso sólo haría las cosas más dolorosas, o quizá debimos habernos quedado así y confortarnos mutuamente... No sé. Yo pienso que lo mejor fue salir de eso, distraernos haciendo otras cosas. En seguida llegó el almuerzo y lo tomamos juntos, para, en un rato, salir del hotel y dirigirnos a casa. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Después de unos cuantos días en casa nuestra vida siguió siendo normal, haciendo a un lado los malos recuerdos de aquella vez con nii-san. Me encontraba preparando el desayuno, omelet y salchichas en forma de pulpo, las favoritas de Usagi. Ese día no había clases ni trabajo para mí, pero sí para él. En seguida que terminé de servir y me senté en la mesa tocaron el timbre de la puerta._

"Ahh, ¡debe ser Aikawa-san!"_ Argumenté y me paré a atender._

"¿Aikawa? ¿Dijo que vendría?"_ Preguntó Usagi mientras mi transcurso a la puerta._

"No, pero ella ocasionalmente viene por las mañanas"_ Dije llegando a mi destino, y sin mirar por el picaporte abrí inmediatamente. Error. _

"¡Ohio!"_ Saludaba un señor muy alegre. _"¿No me invitas a pasar?"_ Preguntó Usami-chichi* después de varios segundos de haberme quedado atónito..._

_Así es... era el papá de Usagi. _

"¿Quién es, Misaki?"_ Me preguntó Usagi poniéndose de pie para averiguarlo por sí mismo y me hice a un lado para que los visitantes entraran, y digo LOS porque acompañando a Usami-chichi estaba Usami-ani* _"¿Qué están haciendo en mi casa? Refunfuñó Usagi "No quiero visitas"_ Dijo molesto._

"Descuida, vine a ver al pequeño Misaki"

_¿Pequeño? ... Entraron por sí solos, dejaron las bolsas de, al pareceré, regalos en la sala y con tanta confianza Usami-chichi se sentó en el comedor y Usami-ani siguiéndolo se sentó también. _

"¿Hay un poco para nosotros también?"_ Preguntó papá Usami._

"Ahh, sí, claro"_ Respondí nervioso y corriendo me dirigí a la cocina a preparar un poco más para ellos. _

"Hmmmm, esto huele un poco inusual y apetitoso y se ve comestible... seguramente es delicioso"_ Comentó Usami padre. ¿A caso intentaba hacerme sentir incómodo? A demás que ya de por sí con sus simples presencias me sentía un poco perturbado, pero no había nada de qué preocuparme. Él ya había aceptado mi relación con Usagi. _

"Desayunen en su casa"_ Dijo Usagi molesto, berrinchudo, comportándose como un niño cuando le quitan sus juguetes. _"A demás, si van a venir avisen. Así nos dará tiempo de salir de aquí."_ Completó Usagi dando un sorbo a su café._

"¿Eeehhhh~~? ¿Así es como tratas a tu padre?"_ Sinceramente, se miraban patéticos... Un hombre tan formal y con un alto status social actuando de esa manera... bueno. Seguramente trataba de hacer fastidiar a Usagi. _

_Serví la mesa y nuevamente me senté. De reojo miré a Usami-ani y éste no mostraba expresión alguna, solamente en ocasiones miraba su reloj y hacia la estantería de libros de Usagi. Ni siquiera me miraba a mí, como yo había pensado. _

_Usagi ya había terminado con su desayuno y sólo se dedicaba a mirarme, como si en algún momento que él se descuidara aquellas personas fueran a morderme, o arrancarme un brazo... o peor aún, ¡Secuestrarme! Miré el reloj y ya era tarde para Usagi. Si llegaba tarde lo regañarían y llegando a casa descargaría ese enojo conmigo._

"Usagi, debes irte ya, es tarde"_ Dirigí mis palabras hacia él._

"No iré"_ Respondió firme cruzando los brazos y girando la cabeza hacia un lado. ¡Como un niño! repito._

_Me levanté y caminé hacia él, lo levanté de la silla jalándolo de la corbata y lo alejé un poco de la mesa, dirigiéndome hacia la entrada para hablarle a solas. _

"¿Cómo que no irás?"_ Pregunté con voz fuerte._

"No voy a dejarte solo con dos monstruos como ellos"_ Me respondió de la misma manera, señalándolos sin apartar su mirada de mi. _

_¿Monstruos? Usami Fujihiko, padre de Usagi; la persona que quiso separarnos desde el principio y que intentará librar cualquier obstáculo que impida la felicidad de su hijo y Usami Haruhiko, hermano mayor de Usagi; la persona que me secuestró, quiso separarme de Usagi y a demás, acosador personal, sin olvidar que ambos no saben viajar en tren. Creo que comenzaba a comprender a Usagi._

"Esa no es excusa para no querer ir a trabajar ¡Ya no soy un niño al que deban estar cuidando todo el tiempo, y si de niños se trata, parece que soy yo quien está cuidando de uno en esta casa!"_ Me molesté y grité. No me arrepentí del hecho en el momento, pero sí unos segundos más tarde._

"Está bien... Si no se van en tres horas llamas a la policía"_ Tomó las llaves de su coche y abrió la puerta._

_"No es para tanto..." Pensé_

"...Pero de ésta noche no te salvas"_ Dijo. Lo dejó muy en claro con esa perniciosa sonrisa, por más que lo intentara no podía hacer cambiar a Usagi de parecer cuando se trataba de eso. Lo dicho, dicho estaba._

_"¿Y se refiere a ellos como monstruos? ¡Él es el peor monstruo de los tres!" Pensé aterrado._

_El ambiente continuaba pesado como desde hace rato, ellos dos, con sus miradas sobre mí, esperando a que hablaran porque era obvio que no iban sólo a visitar ni a desayunar. Algo debían tramar. _

"Queremos hablarte"_ Habló el mayor de ellos._

_"¿Hablar...me? ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Pedirme que renuncie a Usagi? Joder ¡Hablen ya!" Pensé en ese momento. _

"De hecho es mi padre el que ha venido a hablarte. Yo sólo vengo acompañándolo. Nada tengo que ver en esto."_ Había hablado Haruhiko._

_"¡Habló!" Pensé. Por fin había mostrado evidencia de vida. Asentí con la cabeza al escucharlo._

"Quiero pedirte, por favor, convence a Akihiko de pasar Navidad en casa con su padre, con su familia"_ Decía serio. _

_"¿Convencerlo? ¿Sabe usted lo que me costará hacerlo? ¡Y no me refiero al esfuerzo ni economía!" Pensé molesto. _"Discúlpeme señor Usami-san, pero no podría hacer eso"_ Respondí antes de dejarlo decir otra palabra más._

"Por favor, hazlo"_ Me pidió. Realmente se veía un poco... necesitado. _

_No podía negarme a hacerlo. Uno debe estar con su familia en los buenos y en los malos momentos y pensé en mí, en lo que ocurrió con nii-san. No le deseo a nadie mi situación. Entonces decidí ayudar, sabiendo que quizás ese favor tendría que pagarlo muy caro._

"Verás, es mi último año en Japón. Tendré que ir a Inglaterra por asuntos de trabajo y...-"_ En ese momento sonó su celular y me tomé el tiempo para seguir pensando. Si era por asuntos de trabajo y quería pasar tiempo con Usagi entonces debía ayudar. _"Sí... entiendo. Mandaré a un representante. Sí, gracias"_ Cuelga. Parecía importante. _"Haruhiko, era Mr. James del caso de América. Ya sabes qué hacer"_ Ordenó con autoridad a Usagi-ani y éste posteriormente se fue con un 'Buenas tardes' como despedida._

_Serví un poco de té y pasamos a la sala. _"Bien, como te decía, me iré de Japón. No quiero ser una carga para mis hijos."

"¿Una carga? ¿A qué se refiere?"_ Pregunté con curiosidad._

"Me atrevo a confesarte esto porque sé que tienes el poder de cuidar a Akihiko mejor que yo. Él te obedece y hace cosas como si estuviera a tus pies, en eso te admiro y respeto, a demás de que me gustó la forma en que lo mandaste al trabajo. Se ha abierto extraordinariamente"_ Me dijo, dio un sorbo de té y se quedó mirándome._

"Etto... ahh hahaha haha, es un hombre necio y difícil, gracias, pero... ¿A qué se refiere con eso de no querer ser una carga?"_ Pregunté medio obstinado._

_Se puso de pie, caminó hacia las bolsas que traía consigo al llegar y sacó de una de ellas un oso tallado de madera con ¡Cinco salmones! Ese hombre sí que tiene obsesión con los osos, justo como Usagi. _

"Wow, ésta vez son cinco salmones"_ Le dije y ulteriormente sacó dos más._

"Éste es para Akihiko y éste otro para tu hermano."_ Dijo entregándomelos en ese orden._

"Gracias, no hacía falta"_ Le dije sonriendo, a lo que posteriormente él me dio la espalda y caminó hacia la entrada. Había ignorado totalmente lo que le había preguntado, pensé que tal vez se trataba de algo personal. Sentí que había algo mal detrás de esas palabras y al final utilicé amenazas para hacer que me dijera. _

"Me voy Misaki-kun, gracias por el desayuno"_ Se despidió y antes de que caminara, lo detuve del brazo._

"¡Aguarde!"_ Mi atrevimiento de detenerlo me hizo sentir vergüenza e inmediatamente me disculpé. _"Ah, l-lo siento, discúlpeme..."_ Lo solté y retrocedí un poco. _"Perdone mi descortesía y mi insistencia, pero si no me responde la pregunta que le hice yo... tendré que negarme a ayudarlo."_ ¿Cómo me atreví a forzarlo a contarme algo que él no se atrevió a decirme por sí mismo?_

"De acuerdo, creo que es justo que lo sepas."_ Regresamos de nuevo al sillón y nos sentamos. _"No es tu obligación llevar a Usagi a la fiesta de Navidad, es mía y por lo tanto confiaré en ti. Pero debes prometer que no le dirás nada a Akihiko ni a Haruhiko de lo que estoy por contarte."_ Me dijo tan serio, tan severo... que a leguas supe que se trataba de algo muy sustancial._

_Eso me sonó muy mal ¿Por qué querría callar ante ellos? ¿Qué ocultaba? ¿Un asesinato? ¿Una amante? ¿Otra familia? Pensé. "Cálmate cálmate Misaki, no pienses en tonterías" Me dije. _

"Sí, está bien. Lo prometo."_ ¿Prometer callar? ¿Así de simple? No supe en el hoyo en el que me estaba metiendo cuando acepté guardar el secreto. Pude notar su rostro cómo pasó de un severo a un muy relajado, tan relajado como para que me haya dicho tal noticia._

"Me iré a Inglaterra. Cualquiera pensaría que se tratan de asuntos de trabajo".

_"Espera... ¿Pensarían? ¿Entonces, huye del país para librarse de la justicia?" Pensé estúpidamente de nuevo. _"Bueno, si es así está bien. Todo sea por el trabajo"_ Le dije sonriendo, con la idea de que mi respuesta fuera acertada. _

"No, no son asuntos de trabajo. En realidad es que estoy muy enfermo. El doctor me dijo que lo que tengo es imposible de remediar y aproximadamente tengo un año de vida."_ Agregó serenamente. _

_"¿El papá de Usagi... morirá? ¿Así de pronto? ¿Por qué no avisar a su familia y aprovechar el tiempo que queda?" Me dije a mí mismo., atónito. Me impactó tanto que miles de preguntas se formaban en mi mente, pero ninguna de ellas podía salir de mi boca. _

"La verdad es que me siento muy bien como para tener una enfermedad tan avanzada."_ Dijo como si no le tomara importancia, o quizá esa familia es de pocas expresiones... _"El médico dijo que tengo la **enfermedad renal crónica y ha avanzado mucho."

_Recordé la noche en que perdí a mis padres y lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos. Me sentí mal. Aunque no tuviera nada que ver con Usami padre sentía ese pesar en mi, y por el sólo hecho de saber que Usami-chichi quería pasar sus últimos momentos lejos de su familia... solo, como un perro. "¿No podría hacer nada? Teniendo tanto dinero no podía someterse a cirugía?" Pensé molesto._

"Ah, lo siento. Te he hecho llorar, pero no tienes por qué sentir lástima por mí."_ Me dijo sonriendo._

_"Así que era eso, no quiere que sus hijos sientan algún sentimiento por él que no provenga de sus propios corazones. La lástima es el peor de los sentimientos." Dije en mente. _"Lo siento, es que..."_ Hablé con dificultad, siendo interrumpido. _

"Te preguntas el por qué no quiero informar a mi familia. ¿Verdad?"_ Acertó a mis pensamientos. _"Es eso mismo, sus vidas son demasiado ocupadas como para ocuparse de un viejo moribundo como yo. Haruhiko es demasiado envidioso y celoso, y Akihiko demasiado egoísta y testarudo, a demás de que no quiere que me acerque a él. ¿Cómo pedirles algo que no tienen para mí?"

_Comencé a molestarme por la forma en la que estaba hablando y pensando el padre de Usagi. Ahí fue cuando escupí y escupí palabras. No pude más, me puse de pie y con determinación hablé. _

"Está usted equivocado, ¡Hay muchos médicos bastante buenos en todo Japón y en América y otros lugares! ¡¿Por qué no buscar más opiniones?! ¡Usted es una persona que está con muy buena posición económica y que puede buscar la manera de poder salvarse!"_ Hablé y hablé. _"¿¡Por qué querer rendirse tan pronto!? Aquí el único egoísta es usted. No sabe si sus hijos lo necesitan. ¿Cómo un padre va a ser una carga? Deje de ser tan egoísta y piense más en su familia ¡Baka!"_ Callé repentinamente, eso último no debí haberlo dicho. _"Ah, lo siento, no quería decir eso, lo siento mucho"_ Y comencé a reír de vergüenza, como un idiota, sin embargo el viejo parecía estar satisfecho con lo que había escuchado, pues me sonrió. _

"Tenía una idea equivocada de ti."_ Se levantó del sillón y sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y caminó lento através de ella. _"Gracias... Misaki-kun"_ Me dijo y salió del departamento. _

_Sabía que mis palabras habían servido, pude notar su semblante diferente, como con una verdadera gratitud por haberlas escuchado, como cuando alguien recibe ánimo y apoyo de la persona que ama, como si uno de sus hijos le dijera un "Te quiero papá", esas palabras que un padre anhela escuchar de sus hijos. Me di cuenta entonces que ese cabal hombre se sentía muy solo y quizás era la razón por la cual decidió irse lejos. _

_Esa mañana se me hizo eterna y desesperante. Usagi llamaba cada 15 minutos para saber si su padre ya se había ido de casa. Desde la distancia me mantenía vigilado. Realmente me preocupé por Usami padre y comencé a dudar a cerca de mi silencio. ¿Debía callar? ¿Debía contarle a Usagi? He tenido muchos conflictos con Usagi por callarle cosas, misma cantidad de conflictos por contarle todo. Entonces, hiciera lo que hiciera al final resultó lo mismo. Distinto clímax, pero semejante desenlace. _

_Usagi llegó más temprano de lo usual, podría decirse que se saltó el trabajo, desde que ya no trabajo en la editorial él volvió a hacer lo que quiere. Al llegar me examinó de pies a cabeza, podría decir que casi me desnuda para revisar que no tuviese algún rasguño, inclusive programó una cita con el psicólogo por si a su padre o hermano se le había ocurrido torturarme mentalmente. "Estoy bien, ¿Por qué no te calmas?" Dije intentando convencerlo, lo cual ignoró por completo. Y es por eso que estoy escribiendo todo esto, como un diario, actividad que me encomendó mi psicólogo. A pesar de negarme a visitarlo creo que me ha ayudado bastante en cuanto a situaciones que podrían persistir en mis pensamientos, más que nada en situaciones como la de nii-san, acosos, sexo salvaje, traumas de cama... Aunque nunca había escuchado algo acerca de éste tipo de terapia._

_Por supuesto que tuve que pagar las consecuencias de no permitir que Usagi faltara a la editorial, un pago con beneficio propio. _

* * *

_* "**Usami-ani**" es un término usado para hacer referencia a un hermano mayor. Ségun las fuentes, es sólo cuando te refieres a tu propio hermano mayor y hablas de él a otra persona, pero he notado que Misaki se refiere como "Usami-ani" al hermano de Usagi en el anime._

_* "**Usami-chichi**" Significa papá... Y lo mismo, Misaki se refiere al papá de Usagi como "Usami-chichi" :) _

_**Enfermedad renal crónica: La insuficiencia renal provoca un envejecimiento prematuro de las arterias por lo que es un factor de riesgo cardiovascular, tanto como el tabaquismo, la hipertensión arterial y la diabetes, entre otros. Además una lesión del endotelio vascular renal se manifiesta clínicamente a través de la pérdida de proteínas y se denomina Síndrome Cardiorrenal, para describir la conexión hemodinámica y neurohormonal que existe entre el corazón y riñón. **Blah blah, no quise meter tanto de éste tema, pero pues no pude dejar de lado ese aspecto del pobre papá de Usagi, se me hacía simple el "Está enfermo y se va a morir y ya" xD Así que pues lo añadí '-'**_

* * *

**_**De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza. Sé que a varias personas les prometí que no me tardaría tanto con la continuación, pero pues he pasado por momentos difíciles, falta de pc, mucho trabajo y sobretodo fue falta de ánimo... Pero ya, quiero dedicarme la mayor parte de mi tiempo en ésto y me siento enterita para lograrlo. Y no... no hubo lemmon en éste cap :P Pero les tengo una agradable sorpresa en el próximo cap... No, no es lo que tu mentecita fujoshi está pensando :3  
**_**

**Si te ha gustado no dudes en comentar, compartir o sugerir. Tu opinión es respetada **


End file.
